


PlanEx

by Colanom



Category: Futurama
Genre: Gen, I dont know how to tag, Multi, Nightmares, So Bear With me, The moving out predicament, Weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colanom/pseuds/Colanom
Summary: Short stories cross posted from FFN.





	1. High de ho

It had become a tradition at this point. When everyone else had gone home but them. Hermes because he had "work" to do, and Fry because Bender had company over and having a meatbag there sometimes turned the ladies off.

The first time was because Fry had walked into Hermes' office, not knowing he was there and hoping to steal one of the coats he always left to use as a blanket, and caught him red handed.

"Benda have company again tonight, mon?" Hermes asks as Fry opens the door, adding one last stamp to a document before packing it away.

Fry gives a shrug, "It's the third time this week, I don't know why he cares so much. Just lock me in my room! I wouldn't mind." That couch was starting to kill his back.

"Oh ya know he'll get ova this one soon, she won't last long wit his shiny ass." Hermes opens his desk drawer, pulling out a small pipe like device and a baggy of some greenish dried plant.

Fry laughs, and sits on the desk, watching Hermes pack the pipe and light it, taking a hit before passing it over. He takes a deep inhale, filling his lungs with the smoke and holding it for 10 seconds, like his brother once taught him.

Hermes takes it back, eyeing him. "'m still suprised that you, of all people, smoke."

"Really?" Fry asks, "When I was in the past, all people did was call me a stoner." There was a snort before he continued, "My dad once kicked my ass for wearing a beanie with eyes that were just a little redder than usual."

"Huh," The Bureaucrat leans back in his seat, "Were you though, mon? Flying like a kite, I mean."

"Oh of course I was. But I would've never told him that, he would've killed me." Fry sits up, attempting to rest his arm on the edge of the desk, but falls off instead. Only giving a small "ow." in reaction.

Hemes laughs, and passes him the pipe.


	2. Frozen Stiff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fry dreams of what he shouldn't remember.

_Fry woke up on the ground._

_"Ughh" He groaned, rubbing his temples with one hand as he used his other to push himself up._

_Fry dusts himself off, pausing to examine his outfit. A sandy colored suit, one he doesn't remember owning, though he feels as though he should, it's a nice suit. Something he thinks he would wear on a very important date._

_Shaking his head, he looks around, and is filled with an odd sort of dread. It's New New York. But empty. Completely devoid of all life, except for him._

_"Hello?" He calls, taking a timid step forward. "Bender? Leela? Is anyone there?"_

_No reply."Amy?" He calls a bit louder. Another step taken._

_"Hermes?" step "Professor?" step step "Zoidberg?!" He's running, yelling out for his friends. And for some reason, Fry knows they won't answer. That's what scares him the most._

_Then, in the distance, he sees a figure, standing, waiting._

_"Bender!!" He screams, sprinting now, god he's so so so so so gla-_

_Oh._

_Oh G o d._

_Fry skids to a stop, falling on his ass right in front of his best friendbrothersoulmate._

_Bender is frozen, Fry can see a thick layer of ice over him now. He suddenly feels sick._

_Picking himself up yet again, Fry takes a shaky breath in._

_"B-Bender..? O-oh god. I-" He spots something familiar in the corner of his eye and the blood drains from his face. He turns._

_"No." He says, "No no no no no no no!"_

_All of them._

_Fry's friends._

_His family._

_All of them are frozen, the sheen of ice covering all of them head to toe. The only ones not there are the Professor and Leela. But he fears the worst for them and doesn't know why._

_Fry is wringing his hands, his vision going blurry as he starts to cry. They're gone they're dead and nothings bringing them back and he knows it's all his fault and he's so confused as to why why why why why why w h y._

_Fry is clawing at his arms at this point, sobbing and shaking as he wishes for his heart to stop hurting, and takes a step back. And feels frozen himself when there's nothing there._

_"Fry!" A voice calls as he teeters off the edge, failing to catch his balance._

_"Leela!" He chokes out, but it's already too late, he's falling down and down and down and it's so dark but so bright and he's crying and he's losing everything and_

_he's_

_so_

_a_

_l_

_o_

_n_

_e_

_\-----------_

Fry wakes up with a scream.

He covers his mouth, eyes wide and full of fear as he shakes under his covers, heart beating hard and eyes leaking endlessly.

Getting up, he walks over to Benders bed, reaching over to grab his metal shoulder. He doesn't even need to shake it as Benders visor slides up instantly, yellow optics glaring for only a moment before changing to concern.

"Aw man, meaty, again?" Bender asks as he sits up. Fry doesn't even answer, just feeling the cool metal before letting out a soft sob, diving into Bender and wrapping him in a hug.

"One of these days you'll tell me what you dream about that gets you so worked up, meatball." Fry again says nothing, and suffers silently. No one else would remember what he means anyway.

 


	3. Move on Move in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leelas getting tired of Bender taking over her house, so she does something about it.

She doesn’t notice it at first, Leela muses. But she guesses she should have known this would happen, seeing as Bender could never survive without Fry living with him. What genuinely suprises her is how casual he did it. Well, as casual as Bender can manage.

It starts with Bender coming over more often, which isn’t that much of a change, he was already there often enough. But he also kept leaving stuff there. Photos, cigars, and hell, even some things he’s stolen.

Leela also noticed that the closet in the hall was suddenly empty, and when she axed Fry about it, he said that Bender needed a place to crash for the night, so the two of them emptied it out, but ended up falling asleep on the couch instead.

That also started happening more, Bender sleeping over. For days at a time, even. She saw just how happy Fry was to have Bender around, though. So she decided what she had to do.

Bender was getting a beer from the fridge when Leela walked in, and she could hear Fry snoring in the living room. This had been the record of Bender staying over, going on almost a week now.

“So,” She says, folding her arms, “How’s the apartment?”

Bender flinches, and Leela hears a mumbled “shit!”

She smiles.

Bender stands, turning to face her, but never looks her in the eye.

“I- uh-” Leela hears the cogs in Benders head turn, quite literally, actually. She should tell the Professor to oil those on Monday.

“Tell me the truth, Bender.” She says.

The robot stays silent, fiddling with the bottle in his hand.

“Bender…” She emphasizes.

“Aw hell…” He sets the bottle down on the counter, and leans against it. “I sold it…”

Leela looks at him for a few seconds, actually managing some eye contact briefly.

“Alright.”

Bender sputters for a moment. “What?”

Leela just shrugs. “I said alright, that closet is all yours.” She walks over, snatches the beer from the counter, and strides out of the room, stopping once she reaches the door. “But,” she flicks the cap off the bottle, “if I wake up and find you in bed with us, I will kick your shiny metal ass into robot hell.”

Not even a month later, she wakes up to Fry and Bender spooning, and just sighs and goes to get a beer.

 


End file.
